Mio's Pet
by samysquirrel
Summary: Mio has been overly depressed since the AllGods incident. Her psychiatrist's done all he can, but Kei got an idea. Mio should get pet. Still there's something about her new pet that's a bit strange. The summary sucks, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my first Fatal Frame fic Mio's Pet!(stupid name I know) Now I have a warning to make before you read. This is a MioMayu fic. So if don't like the sound of that please don't read and flame just for the sake of being an . Other warnings are:

I many Japanese terms and I will provide translations at the end of each chapter.

This takes place after the the Crimson Sacrafice ending, a year to be exact.

Some people may notice this idea is loosly based off a certain manga, which one I shall not tell for fear of spoiling the suprise(most will probably know what it is by the end of the prolgue...)

While there is yuri there is no het or yaoi

I made some changes to fit my needs

Disclaimer: I once dreamed I owned Fatal Frame...such a nice dream...

now the storyl actually start

Mio's pet

Prologue: The solution

Mio was at the pet store with her uncle Kei. she wasn't sure why for a while, lost in her own little world. It was disturbing ,her daydream. No it wasn't just a daydream, but a nightmare she had every night. For the pasrt year she had been tormented by the same horrid image. Mio's hands tightened on her onee-sama's neck as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Mayu was in pain, she could tell, but... she seemed happy. Mio didn't understand what her twin enjoyed about this, had she been planning to die all this time? No she couldn't have wanted that, she knew what it would do to Mio, right? As she strangled Mayu she thought of what Akane wrote. She was right, Mayu's neck felt soft and warm. Was this how she always felt? If so, Mio couldn't remeber, nothing she remebered was happy. All she could she about was how this felt...killing. Killing felt so awful, no more than awful. so horrid it could not be explained. How could people do this for pleasure? How could you watch as you took someone's life? As they suffered ,even if for a second? As the life slowly slipped from their bodies...Mio wanted to forget, forget all of it. Still it wouldn't go away, nor would it ever. The memory of choking the life out of Mayu. The crimson butterflies and how they danced about her. The horror of the village and it's inhabitants . The look of pained serenity on Mayu's face.The sounds of her instinctive, hopeless gasps for air. and what was in the . what she saw as she threw her beloved twin into that Godforsaken Hellhole. Mio couldn't remember what she saw, but her vision had been severly damaged since then. She wished it had never happened. That her and Mayu were still struggling to get by...surely that be better,right? Anything,but this Hellish pain of being The Remaining. the pain of knowing she killed her twin, her horrid eyesight, how her hair turned white overnight, being called a freak, daily trips to a psychiatrist, and these horrid dreams. she wanted it to, but it wouldn't. The satanic memory of AllGods wouldn't leave her.

"Mio...Mio..." someone was calling her name, was it Mayu?"Mio...Mio..?Mio, are you okay?" the said girl snaped back to reality to see her uncle Kai looking worridly at her. "Yes...just thinking..." the seventeen yearold replied. Kei, over the past year, had grown to accept it when Mio said this. He knew she wasn't really alright, but there was nothing he could do. Her psychiatrist could tell you that. Over the year Mio suffered many mental disorders. Paranoia, schitzofrenia, and PTSD were only a few. He often told Kei it was a miracle Mio kept most of her sanity. no matter what they did or what anti-depressants she took it never helped. So the psychaitrist out of ideas, Kei decided to try something new. He knew keeping a pet had it's psychiatric values and it would make up for Mio not having any friends...hopefully.

"Alright. Go ahead pick anything you want." Kei said looking at the white haired teen. "How will this help..." Mio asked distantly, thinking about Mayu. She was so cute...she was always there to make her feel better, but never again would Mio feel that comfort. "You can get a dog, a cat, a bird," Mio spooted something ", A hamster, or maybe areptile of some sort..."Kei stopped and looked at his mystified niece, she had found something! He walked over to the girl and what he saw made him wonder "Why that one? It has a bad leg..." Mio dropped to her knees to get a better look at it.

prologue end

There's the end of the prologue. Now what will Mio take home? You decide! Sned your suggestions in your reviews. It must include a species and it can include more detailed info.All with the exception of the gender, it's female and that's not changing. Then I will decide whenever I decide to write. I don't update unless I get reviews, I want to know what you think. If you know what uncle and AllGods is in Japanese could you tell me? at the top I planned to put asshole, but forgot to and my mom's computer's wacky when it comes to editing so if you read "For the sake of being an..." just add asshole. I'll fix this later. Please review and Ja'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here's chapter two. I'm tired so I'm not writting anything that's not the story.

Mio's Pet Chapter 2: Shiba inu

It was a puppy, to be specific a shiba inu. It's fur was light brown except for it's paws, a small tuft on it's chest, abd the tip of it's tail. It's eyes were a bright blue that looked at Mio with disbelife. Like all shiba inu it had a curled tail and pointed ears. The puppy was rather small and estatic that Mio was there though slightly not beliving it. The white haired teen examined it's right hind leg. It had a slight limp, but other than that the dog was fine. "Oji-san..."Mio said distantly her mind on the dog ",I want that one." "The little black one?" Kei asked hoping it wasn't the one with the bad leg she wanted. "The little brown and white puppy." Mio said pointing to it. Kei knew he had no choice but to give. Afterall he promised she could have whatever she wanted. Still he wanted advoid Mio getting something that had anything wrong with it. Mayu's disappearance had already taken a huge toll on the teen. "Okay, I'll go find someone who can help us. " Mio mearly responded with a barely audible ",Hai." Kei left to look for someone who worked there leaving his niece to her fascination with the puppy. "Mayu..."

Kei looked about for someone who worked at the pet store. The person he found was agirl in her early twenties. Her long black hair in a messy pony tail. her raven colored eyes had a strange light to them, and she wore a cheery smile. On her blue vest there was small pin that said in barely legible hiragana, Azuka. One the long sleave button up shirt she wore was a patch with quirky anime character on it. It looked like Doeremon but Kei didn't care. She had a mp3 in the pocket on her vest and was oblivious to the world around her.

"Gomen, miss?" Azuzka who didn't hear him was singing "It's a wonderful day" as she placed hamster food on the shelve ", Benshiwa hohoe mutou..." "Miss?" Kei asked again. He saw the sad excuse for a badge ",Azuka-san?" The girl was still in her own worl as she sang ",Kokiwa hohoe mutou..." "Azuka-san?" he said again as he shook her lightly. Azuka snapped out of her J-pop induced daze ",Huh..."She stared at Kei for a bit as though he were some serial rapist. "Oh, a customer! You need help right?" Kei shook his head amazed at her sudden change of oppinion on him. "Well I, Okitako, Azuka, will help you! Or I'll lose my job..." He didn't hear the last well ",Nani?" "Nothing!" she said as she took of her head phones ", What do you need?" "Well...me and my niece want to get a dog." Kei was somewhat afraid of the strange girl. He hoped Azuka would find someone else to help them. "Well I can help you with that!" Kei looked disappointed ",Daijoubu?" "Nothing, nothing." he said trying to hide his fear of the girl. She looked like the type of person who was as likely to murder you as help you. "Um..aren't you supposed to be helping me?" "Oh yeah!" Azuka said as she headed off to where the dogs were kept. Kei sighed and followed her.

"Mayu..." Mio looked at the puppy with a look of nastalgia ",You remind me of Mayu..."The puppy cocked it's head in that adorable fashion. "You remind me of my

ne-san..." Mio began to cry ",Why...why did you want to do it?" The puppy looked at the snow haired teen and whimpered. "I don't want to be The Remaining..." the small dog laid down sadly as it whimpered. "It's not fair." Mio said looking at the ground",There were plenty of others...why us?" "Mio?" the said girl turned tosee her Oji-san and a strange girl. "Which one!" Azuka asked hurridly, she obviusly didn't like helping people. Mio wiped her tears and pointed to the small whimpering puppy with the limp. "Finally it's go-" the two stared at Azuka ",I mean...it's a girl. Now let's get rid of Limpy!" Kei looked at the girl and then Mio. Maybe Azuka was worse off than his niece.

As Kei paid for the dog she mummbled to herself ",Good, Limpy's leaving now I won't have to put up with her." Limpy, as she was called by the odd worker, just treid to ignore her. She may have been a dog, but she knew how much Azuka despised her. As Kei and Mio left the store with the puppy Azuka proved how weird she really was ",LIMPY'S GONE!" As the two were walking home Kei remembered something ",She doesn't have a name yet." "Mayu." he glanced at Mio who walked next to her new puppy. "Ee." was his response as he looked at his snow haired niece, could she be getting worse? He looked at the puppy. She did have llimp like Mayu, but that was a coincidence. "Oji-san..." "Hai?" "Mayu doesn't have any food."

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I've finally got my plot alot more stable than it formerly was. So in celebration of my finally having a stable plot for this fic I decided I might as well update it. First here is my review policy., you can review if you wish. You can praise it, criticise me, correct my mistakes, or flame if you wish. I don't really mind. The title is undergoing changes as well. When I get a title that fits the story I'll change it because the current title seems to childish, not what I want for this fanfic at all. The feeling of the story will get noticebly darker so I want a title that firs that mood. Sadly nothing comes to mind...Now I shall stop with my pre-fic rambling and get on with story. P.S. Azuka shall never again torment you.

Disclaimer: Fatal Frame, Project, Zero or however you know this series as does not belong to me in any form nor will it ever.

Chapter 3

"Okay," Kei Amakura said as he placed the rather large bag of dog food in the only rather large cupboard the Amakura kitchen contained ",So we have dog food, bowl for water and food, a collar, dog treats,dog tag...Is there anything we're missing Mio?" The man turned to his snow haired niece who was mesmerized by the puppy as she wagged her tail. "Mio? I said 'Are we missing anything?'"

The teen looked up gloomily and in her normal sad monotone answered ", A leash."

Kei worriedly focused his gaze on Mio ", I see..." The writer took a breath, walked to the couch where Mio was seated, and sat down himself. "Guess we have to make another round the pet store in one day."

Mio mearly answerd with a barely audile ",Yes." as she stared down at the puppy contently. Kei compared this expression to the earlier on of misery she showed when looked up. It was quite obvious that the teen enjoyed the pup's company, yet when Mio's attention wasn't focused on her she seemed as gloomy as ever. Not a good sign.

"Mio, would you like to stay here with...Mayu while I go to the store?" Kei said while patiing the small pup lightly.

"Alright." Mio replied watching her puppy joyfully wag her tail.

Kei stood up slowly keeping his eye on his niece's face, she was smiling. The smile was quite small and barely noticeble except when you looked at the girl closely, but it was there. She defenatly liked the dog with her small pointed ears, curled up tail that rested on her back, and black almond shaped eyes. With a sigh Kei grabbed his wallet yet again and headed for the door. He made one last glance towards Mio, who was now patting Mayu gently, turned away, opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind him again silently.

"Mayu, I'm glad you're here again...Here with me...So that we can be together, together...forever Mayu." the Remaining said with a petite, content smile spread on her lips. She pat the pup lightly treasuring her look of peaceful bliss. Mayu barked joyously and Mio's smile grew. The teen wrapped her arms around the small dog. She was warm with an ever present heart beat, her chest rising and faliing with every breath. She was alive. An all too familiar feeling of dread hit Mio as she muttered ",Don't worry Mayu I'll never hurt you again...never."

"So here I am again" the Amakura writer thought slightly annoyed about having to return to this pet shop for a third time in one day. Kei entered the store and headed of towards what he remembered to be the dog care aisle of the store. Soon he came to a dog lover's paradise, everything from pratical items ,such as food and treats, and not so pratical items ,such as an entire book written specifically for you to read to your dog as a bed time story, was stacked on the four shelves. Kei traversed the aisle, scanning it so as to pick out the leash section of the shelves. He finally succeeded in doing so and scanned the various leashes trying to find a simple black leash to match the collar the had got. The Amakura man succeeded in this task as he had the last, grabbed the leash of choice, and headed towards the cashier.

After traversing halls of walls of chewy toys and cat nip the non-fuction writer came to his destination, the cashier. He stood in line behind a man with a noisy, little Dauchsand and a couple who had brought their feline friend to help them buy the cat food. The little dauchsand yapped away with a tone of annoyance as though it saying ",I'm bored of this boring line! Come now, let us go to the park and have us a joyous game of catch! Because this place is so dreadfully boring it's forcing me to kick up a fuss!" The cat that was with the couple was much less nerve straining as it made no sound what-so-ever and instead entertained itself by gazing around emperously with a look that said ",Bow to me my subjects and get me fish while you're at it." What was annoying was the couple with cat, they found it neccessary to talk to their cat in line. Talk to it about whether or not it liked the look of these new treats they were getting and such. Kei found nothing wrong with talking to your pet, but right now the couple's chatter mixed the dauchsand complaints was getting to him.

At last both of these groups passed onwards and the writer could at last pay for the leash he had come to secure. He handed the woman the leash, she scanned it, annouced the price, Kei paid and went towards the exit. Now just another walk to his humble abode and no more would he have to go to the pet store in this day. Kei walked through the city watching it glide past with it's own sort of grace. Green and red lights change in unison. The cars halt to keep from flatening someone and the pedestrians walk by with strides of varing length and srength. Kei waited as a flock of crows hoarded around the garbage area of a near by resturant, pecking any of the staff who may try to chase them off. The light changed, the car and pedestrian pattern reverses itself and Kei headed forward deep in a mass of city folk. Down streets he traversed past trees some skinny,disgraces, others trees of decent size. Past cars and buses that rummbled by halting at the sign of a small red light. Past pedestrians who wandered about, some with good reason others with no reason at all. Past stary cats and dogs that traveled the city streets looking for whatever food they could get their hands on. Past crows that flew about angerliy passing on their feelings of anger to all those who came to meet them.

Kei came to his home, walked up to the front door, opened it and walked inside with a greeting of ",I'm back Mio." The teen with her hair as white as a Geisha's mask looked up with a gloomy face. ",Hello." came the monotonous response. Mio gazed at her uncle some more and then turned her attetion back to Mayu who was hopping about despite her gimpy leg.

Unfortunatly for the younge shiba pup a spasm of horrendous pain ran through her gimpy leg. She gave a small, pained yelp as her leg gave and she collasped to the floor. Kei, who was shutting the door when yelp was let out, dropped the bag in worry. Not now, the puppy couldn't die now! Mio looked down at her puppy with her gloomy face of monotone that contorted at last into one of shock. This look of shock soon became a twisted face of despair. Mio curled up next to Mayu and sobbed as she chanted over and over like a mantra ",Not again, not again, not again, not again."

The Amakura man rushed to the scene to see the puppy get up again raising her gimpy leg up so that she wouldn't standing on it. By the looks of it the puppy seemed fine, besides the obvious problem with her leg. Mayu whinned quietly to herself and limped over to the still paniked Mio. The small shiba laid herself down making sure that absolutely no weight what-so-ever was put on the gimpy leg. Mio stopped her despaired chanting, looked down at her puppy as she laid on the ground net to her, she pet the small dog lightly on the head, and resumed her state of contentness when she saw that Mayu was wagging her tail, slowly but it was still wagging.

Kei watched this scene still somewhat worried. He sighed with relief that the puppy was fine and that it was similar to when the other Mayu fell due to her leg. Kei walked to the closet where the other dog related items, minus the dog food, were kept. He placed the leash in a spot where it would be easily accessable and closed the closet again.

He turned back towards Mio and "Mayu." Mio smiled once more in bliss as "Mayu" laid by her side. A moment ago Mio was in a state of discontent and possibly near insanity, but now she seemed fine...Kei huffed as a thought ran through his mind ",Maybe...this wasn't the best idea." Mio seemed quite pleased with the dog and was clearly much happier, but her mood change a second ago was odd, erratic, somewhat frightening. Kei looked on in worried puzzlement. "I'll...think about this later. For now I'll write my book. That's it." Kei left the living room with one intention, to write his book and not think of the current incident till tomorrow.

"It's okay Mayu, you'll be okay..."

This was reletively short...arrgh! I apologize about this chapter's shortness, but the upcoming events don't fit to well in this chapter so I decided that I had to end it here to keep the chapter flowing the way I wanted it to. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Alerting me to any mistakes in spelling and grammar is also quite helpful and will allow to improve the chapters with these problems. Please review and good bye for now.


End file.
